


You Are My Cure

by Malecforever88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecforever88/pseuds/Malecforever88
Summary: Alec needs Magnus like a fish needs water.  Just pure shameless smut because I deserve to rot in the gutter. *snickers*Inspired byLove Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding





	You Are My Cure

**Author's Note:**

> First post ever and of course it has to be smut because I'm a sinner and I love it ><. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I imagine that Magnus looks like Magnus from the show but taller than Alec, like in the book. Alec looks like Alec from the show but shorter and has blue eyes like he's suppose to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Song and characters and setting do not belong to me.

“Please Magnus….touch me….please” Alec begged straddling Magnus lap with his face buried in Magnus neck panting into his skin. 

  


_ You're the light, you're the night _

_  
_ _ You're the color of my blood _

  


Alec’s  pants unzipped and his shirt long ago vanished who knows where, Alec began to grind into Magnus desperate for any kind of friction. 

  


_ You're the cure, you're the pain _

_  
_ _ You're the only thing I wanna touch _

  


“Patience...be a good boy and let me take care of you.” Magnus moaned, grabbing Alec’s hips to stop his grinding. 

  


_ Never knew that it could mean so much, so much _

  


Magnus then begin to kiss and nibble along Alec’s shoulder. Moving to his neck and began biting and sucking along the deflect rune. Alec moaned and began to tremble from his need for something….anything. 

  
_ You're the fear, I don't care _

_  
_ _ Cause I've never been so high _

  


“Please….i need you….” Alec groaned. Of course Magnus couldn't deny his begging nephilim anymore, so he begins to grind up into Alec, holding his hips in place for leverage. 

  
_ Follow me to the dark _

_  
_ _ Let me take you past our satellites _

  


_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do _

_  
_ _ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

The sound of their moans filled the loft while candle light danced off the walls and surrounded them in soft light. Magnus began to slowly slide Alec’s jeans down his hips as he grinded up into him again. Alec pulled his hands into Magnus’ hair grabbing on for dear life, on the verge of shattering. “Magnus...nngh….please” he groaned. 

  
_ Fading in, fading out _

_  
_ _ On the edge of paradise _

  


Magnus moved his hands to grab Alec’s ass after magicking his jeans away, gripping tightly pulling him in closer. Then as he slowly slide his fingers in between the cheeks, Alec shuddered with anticipation. “ calm my love” Magnus purrs brushing his fingers against his entrance. 

  
_ Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find _

  


Magnus magically lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed his middle finger to the second knuckle past his tight ring of muscles pulling a hiss from Alec. He pulled his finger out again and then pushed it back in again all the way.  

  


_ Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire _

  


“You like that….my love? You like when I fill you up with my fingers...with my cock?” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear, sucking on the lob softly. 

  


“nngh…..yes…..fill me up….please….take me….i'm yours….Ahh!” Alec moan arching and then pushing back onto Magnus’ finger. 

  
_ Yeah, I'll let you set the pace _

_  
_ _ Cause I'm not thinking straight _

  


Magnus pulled his finger out just long enough to add another. Scissoring and stretching Alec, as he began fucking himself on his fingers. 

  


“Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers...so desperate….so needy” Magnus hummed, enjoying the view. At this point he had added a third finger. Alec’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, drool pooling and dripping down his lips to his chin, shamelessly ride his fingers. Alec was wrecked at this point and there was no way he would be forming coherent sentences anytime soon. 

  


_ My head spinning around I can't see clear no more.  _

  


Magnus loved seeing his boy like this. His nephilim who was always put together. Always restrained. Letting go and trusting Magnus with this part of himself.  Magnus was honored to be the only one who would ever see it. See him lose control. See him give himself fully to his love….his body.

  


“Please….i….i need…...ahhh!......more” Alec babbled, fucking himself faster and harder on Magnus’ fingers. Pre-Cum from Alec’s  swollen cock, squirting on to both of their stomachs.

  


_ What are you waiting for? _

_  
_ _ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

  


“Alright….come here” Magnus moaned unable to hold off any longer. He palmed himself through his tight leather pants and then unzipped them, grateful that he decided not to wear underwear today. His rock hard erection popped free, bobbing and dripping pre-cum. He stroked himself  a few times and then magic lube once again, still fingering Alec with the other hand. 

  


Alec was still bounce on his fingers riding his fingers in a way that would put any belly dances to shame.    
  


  
_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do _

_  
_ _ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec s entrance, gaining a disapproving whimper from Alec. He grabs Alec by the hips and lines him up with his entrance. “rea….” Magnus starts but before he can Alec impaled himself on his cock causing Alec to spasm with pleasure, more pre-cum dripping from his red and ignored cock. “Alexander!” Magnus yells from the pleasure and worry. But Alec started riding him with louder moans causing Magnus brain to short circuit. 

  
_ What are you waiting for? _

_  
_ _ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

Magnus starts thrusting up into Alec meeting him in the middle, hitting Alec’s prostate dead on over and over again. Alec screams from the pleasure. 

  


“MORE!” 

  


Magnus thrust up harder and faster losing control of his magic and the blue flames dance off of Alec’s skin sending pleasure through Alec, pulling another scream of ecstasy from him. Alec loves Magnus magic. It feels so good mixed with the feeling of his cock.  

  


“sogood...sogood...sogood….daddy...please…..fuck me so I will feel it for weeks.” Alec yells, move his hands up to play with his own nipples. Pulling and twisting them almost painfully. 

  


Magnus reaches for Alec's cock to stroke him to release but is stopped by Alec moaning. 

  


“i wanna come from just your cock inside me daddy...please.” Alec says twisting his nipples harder. 

  


“Yes...yes….ahh...anything for you” pants Magnus, as he feelings the pressure building. He's so close. 

  


“Come for me Alexander” Magnus growls. And Alec does. Screaming Magnus’ name. Ropes of come spilling on to both of them, as Alex clenched around Magnus and He comes deep inside him with a shout. 

  


Alec falls limp onto Magnus,  blacking out for a few minutes. When he comes to he is tucked into Magnus’ side in bed with his lover’s finger stroking his hair. He cuddles closer and hums.

  


“Goodnight Alexander”  

  


“Love you”

  


“Love you too” 

  


  
_ Love me like you do _

  
  
THE END   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad. Writing isn't my first calling. Kudos and comments give me the feels. <3


End file.
